legend_of_the_seekerfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Burg der Finsternis (Episode)
Die Burg der Finsternis (original Conversion) ist die fünfzehnte Folge der ersten Staffel von Legend of the Seeker. Zusammenfassung In Hartland gelang es heraus zu finden wo die Familie von Chase gefangen gehalten wird. Gelingt es ihnen sie zu befreien? Handlung Vorsicht Spoiler! Wenn ihr diese Folge noch nicht gesehen habt, lest diesen Artikel lieber nicht! Spoiler zeigen Darken Rahl erzählt General Egremont, dass er nicht glaubt, dass der Sucher tot ist und er unbedingt das letzte Kästchen der Ordnung braucht. Richard, Kahlan und Chase begegnen einem Waldläufer. Sie erzählen ihm, dass sie die Familie von Chase befreien wollen. Der Waldläufer Devlin ist froh den Sucher unterstützen zu können und führt sie zur Burg Edran. Unterdessen macht Giller mit seinen Experimenten an den Gefangenen weiter und foltert dabei eine Frau zu Tode. Hauptmann Ericon und Oberleutnant Bram sein Neffe, unterhalten sich danach über Giller und Darken Rahl. Der übliche Bericht im Reisebuch überzeugt Darken Rahl nicht von Gillers Motivation. Er lässt also seinen Besuch ankündigen, um Gillers Experimente zu begutachten. Das erscheint für Ericon die Gelegenheit zu sein, Darken Rahl vom Thron zu stoßen. Richard, Kahlan, Chase und Devlin überfallen ein paar D'Haranische Soldaten. Kahlan berührt einen mit ihrer Kraft. Seine Informationen sind nötig, um einen Weg in die Burg zu finden. Am Abend dringen Richard und Chase in den Kerker ein und befreien die Gefangenen. Dazu haben sie eine Manipulation der Lichtversorgung in der fensterlosen Burg genutzt. Da Bram einen besonderen Platz in der Umgebung Darken Rahls innehat, wird er zu seinem Mörder auserkoren, die Planungen zum Umsturz nehmen Kontur an, doch dann werden die beiden von Giller beauftragt, sich um die Entflohenen zu kümmern. Sie machen sich auf die Verfolgung, damit Darken Rahl seinen Besuch nicht absagt. Bei einer kurzen Rast im Wald küsst Emma Chase, so wird er von einer ihr innewohnenden Magie überwältigt. Giller hat mit den Gefangenen magische Experimente gemacht. Die Gruppe macht sich nun notgedrungen auf den Weg zu einem Heiler. Am nächsten Tag finden die Verfolger die Gefangenen. Richard war aber aufmerksam und stellte ihnen einen Hinterhalt. Alle bis auf Ericon werden im Kampf getötet. Ericon erkennt den Sucher und lässt sich gefangen nehmen. Er erzählt, dass Darken Rahl zur Burg Edran kommen wird und Bram ihn töten sollte. Er berichtet weiterhin, dass Giller eine alte Magie gefunden hat, mit deren Hilfe er eine Konfessor erschaffen will. Kahlan nimmt daraufhin Emmas Platz ein und lässt sich von Ericon als Gefangene zu Giller bringen. Sie versucht Giller zu berühren, dieser ist aber vor ihrer Kraft geschützt. Giller lässt Kahlan für das Experiment vorbereiten. Von Giller erfährt Kahlan, dass ein kleiner Hirtenjunge die alten Instrumente der Alchemie gefunden hat, sie ermöglichen ihm nun die Alte Magie des Sharkiah anzuwenden. So gelang es ihm auch, sich einen Schutz vor der Kraft einer Konfessor zu erschaffen. Ericon trifft im Wald auf Richard und berichtet ihm was geschehen ist. Richard will sie befreien. Darken Rahl reist mittels Magie zur Burg Edran, dort wird er bereits von Giller und zwei Mord-Sith erwartet. Rahl ist erfreut über die Fortschritte Gillers. Indes dringt Richard in den Turm ein und verhindert die Sprengung des Turms. Darken Rahl erhält die Information, dass der Sucher am Leben und im Turm ist. Rahl tötet den von Kahlan Gewandelten und es kommt zum Duell mit Richard. Durch den Einsatz seiner Magie überwältigt er Richard und bringt ihn zu Kahlan in die Folterkammer. Dort wird er neben ihr angekettet. Giller versucht nun Kahlans Kraft auf Darken Rahl zu übertragen, welcher sich bereits mit einem Trank von Giller auch gegen die Kraft einer Konfessors immun gemacht hat. Darken Rahl prahlt mit seinen zukünftigen Taten und wie er den Sucher wandeln wird, wenn er erst in Besitz von Kahlans Kräften ist. Dadurch verfällt Kahlan in den Con Dar, einen Blutrausch. Sie tötet Giller mit den Nadeln des Sharkiah und wandelt 2 Soldaten und 2 Mord-Sith mit ihrer Kraft. Darken Rahl erwehrt sich der Übermacht und Dank seiner magischen Fähigkeiten gelingt es ihm, den Turm zu verlassen. Richard, der von einer gewandelten Mord-Sith befreit wurde, kommt zu spät um ihn zu köpfen. Zurück bei Kahlan endet der Con Dar und Richard unterliegt nicht ihrer Wandlungskraft. Ihr erster Gedanke gilt den Gefangenen, Richard befreit sie. Kahlan findet einen letzten Trank, welcher immun gegen die Kraft einer Konfessor macht. Richard überwindet die Versuchung und sie geben ihn Chase. Er kann damit seiner Emma nahe sein, ohne dass ihre Magie ihm schaden kann. Kahlan und Richard werden einen anderen Weg finden müssen, um zusammen zu sein. Vom Waldläufer erhalten Sie eine Nachricht von einem Puppenspieler. Dieser will sich mit ihnen treffen. Darken Rahl konzentriert sich nun wieder voll auf das Finden von Zedd und des letzten Kästchen der Ordnungs. Kahlan ist mehr erschöpft vom Con Dar als sie erst zu geben möchte, doch ist es ihr Erster gewesen und sie muss ihre Kräfte erst neu sammeln. Sie haben einen weiten Weg vor sich in die Morgenfelder in D'Hara, als sie die Nachricht des Puppenspielers entschlüsselt haben. Richard erneuert sein Versprechen Darken Rahl zu besiegen. Cast Hauptdarsteller Richard Cypher: Craig Horner Kahlan Amnell: Bridget Regan Darken Rahl: Craig Parker Nebendarsteller Chase: Jay Laga'aia Emma Brandstone: Jennifer Rucker Devlin: David van Horn Giller: Phil Peleton Hauptmann Ericon: Matthew Chamberlain Oberleutnant Bram: Jacob Tomuri Easteregg Im Con Dar gewandelte Mord-Sith sterben scheinbar nicht, sondern werden gehorsame Diener. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1